Truck Rangers/Gallery/2
Helping Stripes/Where's the frog? S1E14 Blaze ready to earn badges.png S1E14 AJ brings up the badges on the control panel.png S1E14 Diagram of badges.png|Here's the three badges we need to earn. S1E14 Diagram of frog finding badge.png|First up: the Super Frog Finding Badge. S1E14 Ranger Blaze driving.png|"Ribbit?" S1E14 Blaze hears someone say "ribbit".png|"Ribbit, ribbit?" S1E14 Blaze stops.png|Wait, what was that? Is it the frog? S1E14 Blaze sees a bush rustling.png S1E14 Stripes pops out of the left of the bush.png|"Ribbit, ribbit?!" S1E14 Stripes pops out of the right of the bush.png|"Where are you?!" S1E14 That's no frog.png|Hahaha, that's not a croaking cave frog. S1E14 Stripes comes out of the bush.png|It's our friend, Stripes. S1E14 Stripes joins Blaze.png|"Oh, hi, guys! I've been looking all over for that croaking cave frog, but...I can't find him anywhere." S1E14 Blaze "We'll help you look".png|"Hey, don't worry. We'll help you look." S1E14 AJ "We can find him together".png|"Yeah! We can find him together!" S1E14 Stripes happy to have help.png|"All right!" S1E14 Blaze and Stripes hear croaking.png|Ribbit...ribbit... S1E14 Blaze "I hear his croaking!".png|I hear his croaking! S1E14 Blaze and Stripes hear croaking again.png|Ribbit...ribbit... S1E14 Where's the sound coming from.png|But where's the croaking coming from? S1E14 AJ knows a way.png|I think I know a way. S1E14 AJ activates Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E14 Show us sound waves.png|Visor, show us sound waves! S1E14 Blaze sees sound waves.png S1E14 Those are sound waves.png|See those wavy lines? Those are sound waves. S1E14 Another sound wave.png S1E14 Blaze describing sound waves.png|Yeah! Whenever something makes a sound, it sends out an invisible wave. S1E14 Blaze "When that wave touches your ear".png|And when that wave touches your ear... S1E14 Blaze "You hear the sound".png|You hear the sound. S1E14 Stripes sees the croaking sound.png|"Whoa! I can see the frog's croaking sound!" S1E14 It's coming from that cave.png|It's coming from that cave! S1E14 Let's go in.png|Come on, let's go in and find the frog! S1E14 Blaze and Stripes enter the cave.png The search for the croaking cave frog S1E14 Blaze and Stripes see tunnels.png|Uh-oh! Which way do we go? (And where's Stripes' hat?) S1E14 Find the sound wave.png S1E14 Sound wave coming from the blue tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes enter the blue tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes in the blue tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes see more tunnels.png S1E14 Remember to find the sound wave.png S1E14 Sound wave coming from the green tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes enter the green tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes in the green tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes exit the green tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes see yet more tunnels.png S1E14 Watch for the sound wave.png S1E14 Sound wave coming from the purple tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes enter the purple tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes in the purple tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes exit the purple tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes come to a pond.png S1E14 This must be where the frog lives.png S1E14 Where's the frog.png|Do you see the croaking cave frog? Where? S1E14 There it is.png|There he is! S1E14 Croaking cave frog greets Blaze and Stripes.png S1E14 Croaking cave frog on Blaze's hood.png S1E14 Stripes "I think the croaking cave frog wants us to play with him".png S1E14 Blaze "Lead the way".png Sound Waves! S1E14 Blaze and Stripes follow the croaking cave frog.png S1E14 Blaze and croaking cave frog enter a tunnel.png S1E14 Stripes enters tunnel from behind.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes hear a screeching sound.png|Screech, screech! S1E14 Blaze and Stripes decide to follow the sound.png|What was that? S1E14 Blaze and Stripes go further in.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes come to the source of the screeching sound.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes find a bird.png|It's a bird! S1E14 Bird screeching as Blaze and Stripes leave.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes enter another tunnel.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes stop driving.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes hear a snoring sound.png|Zzzzzzzzz... S1E14 Blaze and Stripes go to investigate.png|Hmm, what was that sound? S1E14 Blaze and Stripes halt in a panic.png|Agh! S1E14 Blaze and Stripes find a sleeping grizzly bear.png|It's a sleeping grizzly bear! S1E14 Sleeping grizzly bear left behind.png|Run away! S1E14 Croaking cave frog hops on Blaze's fender.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes hear a snapping sound.png|Snap, snap! S1E14 Blaze and Stripes go deeper.png|What made that sound? S1E14 Croaking cave frog jumps through a waterfall.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes jump through a waterfall.png S1E14 Blaze and Stripes before a waterfall.png S1E14 Crab comes out of the water.png|Aww, it's a little crab! S1E14 Blaze and Stripes with the crab.png S1E14 Blaze leads the way out.png S1E14 Blaze, Stripes and croaking cave frog jump out.png S1E14 Blaze, Stripes and croaking cave frog return to the forest.png S1E14 Croaking cave frog croaks on a rock.png Frog badge awarded/Crusher's animal grabber S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Stripes hear Gabby's bugle.png S1E14 AJ sees Gabby arrive.png S1E14 Gabby arrives on her ATV.png S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Stripes salute and sing.png S1E14 Croaking cave frog salutes and sings.png S1E14 You found the croaking cave frog.png S1E14 Super Frog Finding badges in Gabby's hand.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Frog Finding badge to Blaze.png S1E14 Blaze "All right!".png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Frog Finding badge to Stripes.png S1E14 Stripes "Whoa!".png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Frog Finding badge to AJ.png S1E14 AJ "Thanks, Gabby!".png S1E14 Croaking cave frog says goodbye.png S1E14 Blaze "So long, croaking cave frog".png S1E14 Croaking cave frog gives Blaze a hug.png S1E14 Everyone says goodbye to the croaking cave frog.png S1E14 Croaking cave frog hops back into the cave.png S1E14 Crusher and Pickle arrive at the cave.png S1E14 Pickle "Time to earn".png S1E14 Crusher "Too much work".png S1E14 Crusher has a better idea.png S1E14 Crusher will get the frog by cheating.png S1E14 Crusher's bag opening.png S1E14 Crusher's invention assembles itself.png S1E14 Animal grabber revealed.png S1E14 Crusher about to use the animal grabber.png S1E14 Animal grabber enters the cave.png S1E14 Animal grabber comes back out.png S1E14 Crusher "It worked".png S1E14 That's a strange frog.png S1E14 Pickle examining the "frog".png S1E14 Pickle sniffs.png S1E14 Pickle "It smells kind of funny".png S1E14 That's not a frog.png S1E14 Skunk pops out of animal grabber.png S1E14 Crusher shocked to see the skunk.png|A stinky skunk! S1E14 Crusher disgusted by the skunk's stink.png S1E14 Crusher flees the skunk.png S1E14 Skunk giggles at the camera.png Helping Starla/Climbing the mountain S1E14 Blaze ready to earn the next badge.png S1E14 What's the next badge.png S1E14 AJ touches the control panel.png S1E14 Diagram of badges again.png S1E14 Diagram of Super Mountain Climbing badge.png S1E14 Help look for the tallest mountain.png S1E14 Row of mountains.png S1E14 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png|AJ, gimme some speed! S1E14 Blaze heads for the mountain.png S1E14 Blaze and AJ reach the mountain.png S1E14 Starla climbing the mountain.png S1E14 Starla gets ready to jump.png S1E14 Starla jumps to the next rock.png S1E14 Blaze and AJ cheer Starla on.png S1E14 Starla "I'm almost at the top".png S1E14 Starla about to jump again.png S1E14 Starla jumps to a really small rock.png S1E14 Starla dangles dangerously over the rock.png S1E14 We have to save Starla.png S1E14 AJ activates Visor View again.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E14 That rock is bigger.png|That rock is 8 meters, and Blaze is 4. He can fit. S1E14 Blaze ready to jump.png S1E14 Blaze goes up the ramp.png S1E14 Blaze lands on the rock.png S1E14 Starla can't hold on longer.png S1E14 We need to find another rock.png S1E14 That rock is too small.png S1E14 AJ "Try another rock".png S1E14 That rock is just right.png S1E14 Blaze about to jump to the next rock.png S1E14 Blaze reaches the next rock.png S1E14 Hurry up.png S1E14 We have to go higher.png S1E14 That rock is not long enough.png S1E14 The rock over there is perfect.png S1E14 Blaze ready for one last jump.png S1E14 Blaze ready to jump to the rock.png S1E14 Blaze reaches Starla.png S1E14 Starla about to fall.png|"Yippi-ki..." S1E14 Starla falls from the rock.png|"WHOA!!!" S1E14 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S1E14 Starla caught by Blaze's hook.png S1E14 Blaze swings Starla to the top.png S1E14 Starla lands on the top of the mountain.png S1E14 Starla "You saved me".png S1E14 Starla gets out her lasso.png S1E14 Starla tosses her lasso to Blaze.png S1E14 Blaze grabs Starla's lasso.png S1E14 Blaze lassoed to the top.png S1E14 Blaze and AJ reach the top of the mountain.png S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Starla high tire.png S1E14 Great job.png To return to the Truck Rangers episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries